The present invention relates generally to electrical circuit components, specifically receptacles and methods for installation. The instant apparatus and associated process will aid and reduce installation time for the electrician as well as safely simplify the final receptacle insert installation by electricians, maintenance personnel or even untrained individuals.
Known in the art is the utilization of “quick” receptacles which include screw-less housings to decrease electrician installation time. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,511 includes screw-less housing and cover plate which can be snapped into the housing. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,815 shows a quick release means of installing an electrical outlet using conductive studs. U.S. Pat. No. 7,569,771 shows an electrical outlet and junction box using vertically disposed prong fasteners to eliminate the use of screws within the junction box.
Some problems inherent in the prior art are that some products and systems are not up to code requirements. Furthermore, although the use of a snap-in receptacle eliminates the need for screws through the receptacle, the installation time at the rear of the receptacle within the junction box has never been addressed. A significant number of mechanical parts remain. There is a need then to provide a combination of electrical housings that ease installation and increase installation time even during the construction phase, from the outset of installation. Furthermore, the instant product can easily accommodate additional trades while safely concealing exposed wiring and has other advantages, as shown.